


Liberteabury 2

by raventhewritingdesk



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, SO NSFW, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventhewritingdesk/pseuds/raventhewritingdesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, George, and Lafayette have a lot of fun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Follow up to Liberteabury but this one is a different rating so I split them up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberteabury 2

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for @ask-king-george-iii and @ask-sam-seabury
> 
> i just love ya'll and i hope you like this (:

     George was in love. George was absolutely in love and it wasn’t just because the man on his knees before him had his cock in his mouth either. Another moan slipped from George’s lips and his hand moved to the back of his head. “Babe. Baby. You’ve got to stop or i’m gonna-“ George’s breath drew ragged as the man sped up. It wasn’t long before George was groaning and bucking his hips against the warm mouth.

     Sam looked up at him and smirked, wiping his hand along his swollen lips and standing up. “You’re gonna what?"

     “Oh shut up.” George fixed his boxers and then pulled his pants up off the ground. “What’s gotten into you anyway?"

     Sam shrugged and reached up to shape George’s short hair. “I may or may not have received some special text messages in my last class."

     George paused, stepping back, and showing Sam his excited and surprised expression, “Has Lafayette been sexting you during class? You whore!"

     Sam blushed but laughed, “You were the first one I could see and I had to get my excess energy out somehow."

     “And a jog just wouldn’t do?” George was still laughing.

     Sam poked him in the ribs with a smirk, “Like you didn’t like it."

     “No, I loved it.” George pulled a wrinkle from Sam’s shirt before throwing an arm over his shoulder and looking both ways before leaving the janitor’s closet they had crept into.

     Sam groaned and shook his head, turning to hide in George’s shoulder, “I feel like i’m in high school again."

     George laughed, “Yea but high school was fun."

     “No,” Sam thought back to the four years of bullying, “No it wasn’t."

     “What are we talking about?” Lafayette joined them as they left the building.

     “Where the hell did you come from?” George asked surprised. “We were just talking about you and high school."

     Lafayette shrugged, “My last class is on the third floor. What do I and high school have in common?"

     “Apparently blow jobs.” Lafayette winked and George continued, "Sam just gave me an old school blowjob in the janitor’s closet.” George laughed and gave Lafayette a shit eating grin.

     Lafayette laughed, “Do I get one?"

     “Well considering you’re the one that got him all riled up, I would say so, but hey, not my body.” George laughed.

     “Of course you get one, but when we get home. I’m done being a slut for the day."

     “Oh stop. You Americans and your hatred of sex. I’ll never understand it.” 

     “Says the Frenchmen.” Sam laughed, “We literally base an entire form of kissing off of your people."

     "As you should."

     “And they call me self centered.” George laughed.

     “That’s because you are.” Lafayette laughed. “Sam baby, don’t be afraid of it. There’s power in being a slut. Just embrace that shit.” Sam laughed and nodded and George shook his head.

     “Who are you and what are you doing to my cute little Sammy?” George pulled Sam into a one armed hug and he blushed.

     The group stopped at the corner for traffic and Lafayette threw an arm around both of his shorter boyfriends. He leaned down to whisper seductively into George’s ear. “I’m your worst nightmare mon roi.” George shivered when he felt Lafayette’s warm tongue on his ear. “Just wait till we get home. I’ll have you on your knees as well."

\--------------------

     Teasing people wasn’t the only thing that Sam and George learned was a favorite of their new boyfriend. Lafayette was full of surprises but none bigger than this one.

     George had been sitting on the kitchen table when Sam had come in with a strange look on his face and a blush on his cheeks. He sat down next to George, not saying a word until got his attention by clearing his throat. “What’s up Seababe?"

     “Nothing.” Sam sat there, the expression still on his face.

     George didn’t buy it. “Did something just happen?"

     “Yea.” he didn’t follow the affirmation with anything so George just waited. Sometimes Sam would get like this and need a couple of minutes to work out his own thoughts before talking. “You’ve been around Lafayette for a decent amount of time without me around right?"

     George nodded slowly, “Yea."

     “Do-“ Sam stopped, started, and then stopped again, “Does he do that thing?"

     “When your having a conversation?” George raised his eyebrows at him, catching on real fast to the topic.

     “Yes!” Sam shouted, “Right when you’re in the middle of a sentence? And it’s like wait what?"

     “Exactly. Scared the shit out of me the first time he did it."

     “You too!” Sam cried, “I literally thought he was doing it just to screw with me."

     George shook his head, “Nope. He tears me apart, every time. It’s like I almost want to stop having conversations with you, but then-"

     “It’s also super enjoyable, right."

     “I mean,” George shook his head in minor disbelief, “I love you Sammy, deeply, but nobody does it better than Lafayette."

     “I mean clearly I’d agree with you.” Sam nodded, “My knees are still weak."

     “I could barely walk after."

     “What were you talking about?” Sam asked him and George thought back to the instance three weeks ago when Sam had been working late and George and Lafayette were waiting up for him in the living room.

     

 

     “I just don’t understand how you can hate my country, my people."

     “I don’t hate you Laf, isn’t that enough?” George threw his head back on the couch. They’d been discussing France for what felt like hours now. The room had been warmed by the fire that was now dying and George was seated on the couch next to Lafayette who had a book in his hand.

     “No,” he smirked and suddenly George noticed a gleam in his eyes that he hadn’t seen before. George dismissed it, hoping it meant another discussion topic had caught his eye, but then Lafayette put his book down and was suddenly before him on his knees.

     “Laf, what are you doing?” George looked down at his deep brown eyes and the hands that were moving very quickly to unbutton his pants.

     “Nothing, please continue hating on my country.” Lafayette smirked and traced a finger along the hardening outline in George’s boxers.

     George never stood down from a challenge and didn’t see this one as any different. “They have really stupid car races.” Lafayette kept eye contact as he lowered his head and slid his tongue along the bulge.

      “Their markets take up entire streets and are always overcrowded and too expensive. Full of ugly people shouting.” George’s breath hitched as Lafayette pulled his cock out of his pants. Lafayette’s expression was innocent, not giving away the devious thoughts he was hiding. George watched him raise a hand and slide his tongue along it before gripping George firmly.

     “And how am I supposed to get anything done if everything in the stupid country closes at 7?” Lafayette nodded with a concerned look as his hand started to pump him faster. He gasped lightly and Lafayette smirked. He ground his teeth together and gripped the sofa cushion before starting again. “Don’t get me started on that stupid fucking bike race either."

     Lafayette’s eyes lowered and he winked before descending his head and covering George’s cock with his mouth. He didn’t hesitate or slow down when his cock reached the back of his throat and he heard George moan slightly above him. He hummed a noise of consent and George cleared his throat.”Laziest country on earth honestly. All they do is lay around all day and never get anything in on time."

    George nodded, trying to keep his thoughts in order as Lafayette’s head bobbed up and down. He gasped more insults towards the French and tried to contain the moans but Lafayette was too good. His tongue swirled around his head and licked the slit spilling over with his excitement and George let out a long moan that had Lafayette smiling. He sat back on his heels, looking up at George like he’d won. But George wasn’t going to give up that easily. He thought about Hamilton. He thought about Thomas Jefferson. He thought about his mother and father getting it on, but Lafayette's tongue was warm and wet and the care he was taking was too great.

     “Those museums are fucking stupid too-ahh,” George interrupted his own sentence with a gasp with Lafayette finally figured he’d been teased enough. Lafayette swallowed him, taking him deep into his mouth until George hands were deep in his hair and his head was thrown back as moans continually drifted towards the ceiling. Lafayette relished in the chorus as George finished. Lafayette sat up and leaned forward to rest his arms on George’s knees. He made eye contact and winked as he visibly swallowed and watched George’s eyes filled with hunger.

     Lafayette made his way to the couch after fixing George’s pants and listened to him breathe and try to calm down. He rested his head along his shoulder and waited. “Honestly the only good thing is the illegality of child pageants.” Lafayette laughed.

     “Seriously? You’re still going after all that?” George shrugged half heartedly, “And what was that shit about museums? You love art."

     George nodded, “Yea I know. I was running out of things to say.” Lafayette giggled into his shoulder and George couldn’t help but smile down at him.

   

 

     Sam waited across the table for George’s answer but it seemed he was lost in thought. “Georgie?” Sam waved a hand in front of his eyes and that bought George out of his thoughts.

     “Sorry, I was just thinking.” George shook his head and shifted in his seat.

     Sam noticed it immedatly and smiled, “Thinking about Lafayette?"

     “Shut up. Just tell me what he did to you."

     Sam laughed, “Well I was reading-"

     “The bible,” George smirked.

     “Whatever,  and Laf comes along and asks me to read aloud. So I do.” A small smile came to his face when he thought about it.

     “Wait, you were reading aloud from the bible and Laf went down on you?” George busted out laughing, “I love that boy so much.” Only Lafayette would have the guts to do that as well as the lack of shame.

     “What can I say? I just really like giving head.” The two boys turned around to see a shirtless Lafayette leaning against the wall and smirking. “Who wants next?” George almost fell out of his chair trying to get up.

\---------------------------

     In the beginning, there were many instances of Sam and George figuring Lafayette out. He was an enigma to them, always changing, always surprising them, and soon both of them were searching for his weaknesses the way he searched for theirs. Sam had been teased and taken apart more times then he could count since they’d started dating Lafayette and it was time for the table to be turned.

     One such opportunity presented itself when Sam stopped by Laf’s last class before the weekend to see him discussing something with his professor. Sam and George both knew about Laf’s unprofessional crush on the older teacher and Sam had been pretty eager to check him out. He watched Washington lay a large hand on Lafayette’s shoulder and smile. Several words drifted up to meet his ears. Things like, ‘proud of you’, ‘you’ve been doing great work’, ‘I think you’ll benefit from this article’. Sam didn’t think anything about it until he saw the small blush rise to Lafayette’s cheeks. Most people wouldn’t have noticed it and Washington certainly hadn’t but there was a darkening in Laf’s eyes and he could see the teeth tugging at his bottom lip which was surefire sign that Lafayette was turned on.

     Sam smirked and waited. Waited for Washington to give him his final praising words and then watched Lafayette’s eyes widen as he noticed Sam waiting for him at the top of the lecure hall. Lafayette finished climbing the stairs and fidgeted with his sleeve as he apporached him. “Hey sweetie. What are you doing here?"

     Sam smiled, “I wanted to walk you home. Plus it’s nice to see the guy thats’ got my boyfriend all heated. Don’t think I didn’t see that."

     Lafayette turned to look at Washington quickly before ushering Sam out of the room and towards the buildings front door. “Shh, i don’t want him to hear you."

     Sam laughed, “Relax Laf. It’s not like he knows that that hand on your shoulder was making your knees week."

     Lafayette blushed even harder, “You suck, you know that?"

     Sam nodded, “Mhm. I do know that, but I also know that you’ve been teasing me since we started dating and now I finally have the upper hand.” Sam reached out to grab Lafayette’s hand and intertwined their fingers as they stopped at the intersection. Sam leaned over, pressing his lips to Lafayette’s ear, “And don’t you want to make me proud?"

     Lafayette whimpered involuntarily before realizing what had just happened and snatching his hand back. “Oh that’s so not fair!” Lafayette rushed across the street leaving a laughing Sam to follow behind him. Sam continued his leisurely pace, watching Lafayette walk a few steps ahead of him and turn around to stick his tongue out every couple of blocks. Sam wasn’t too concerned though, he was too busy writing a text message to his other boyfriend who was still in class.

    **To: Georgie**  


     I’ve got some big things to tell you when you get home. I’ve finally figured it out. We’re gonna have some fun tonight. Get ready. (;

 

     Lafayette didn’t know what was going to happen but he knew that it was going to be bad. Honestly, he should have known when he saw Sam’s smirk while walking into the house but when the other man had dismissed it, Lafayette had too. But that had been a mistake, clearly, as Goerge was now home and looking at him with the same mischievously hungry expression.

     “Is everything all right?” Lafayette pulled away from the kiss momentarily to look down at George. 

     “Of course Frenchy.” George joked, pulling his face back down to kiss him again, “I’ve got to go get changed cause these jeans are killing me. I stepped in a puddle today and just like ugh.” George twisted out of his arms.

     Lafayette laughed, “Don’t put them with the rest of the clothes if they’re still wet please."

     “Whatever!"

     Lafayette sat on the couch, wrapping a blanket around himself, and tried to choose a movie off Netflix. When none of them had specific plans for the weekend, they liked to spend the first night together. Lafayette was thinking of a gay romcom (his favorite) when Sam came to sit next to him. “Ma chèrie.”

     Sam smiled and moved closer to him. He’d already discussed the plans with George when he’d been changing upstairs and he was fully ready to start this game. He moved the blanket to cover his lap as well and threw his arm around Laf’s shoulders. “I think we should choose that one.” He whispered. Not entirely close to his ear like earlier but enough to have Laf breathing a little deeper to stay calm.

     “I don’t think George will like that one, it’s got that one chick whose face he can’t stand."

     “Oh that bitch Anniston.” George sounded as he came into the living room and hopped over the back of the couch to land next to Lafayette.

     “Hey, women are not bitches.” Laf poked him in the ribs. “No matter how much you don’t like their faces."

     George nodded disinterested until he leaned over and whispered into Laf’s ear, “What about you? Do I get to call you my bitch?"

     Sam tried not to smirk as he saw Laf shift after hearing George’s words. Lafayette wasn’t going to be able to make a decision like this so he grabbed the remote out of his had and chose one of LAf’s favorite movies instead figuring George wasn’t going to be paying attention to it anyway.

     “Oh, yay. This is my favorite movie.” Lafayette smiled happily as the opening credits of Amèlie started.

     “Crap, I hate this movie."

     “And it hates you.” Lafayette pleasantly placed a kiss on George’s nose which he smiled at.

     The first half hour wasn’t too bad. It was a little warm under the blanket and Sam’s fingers were rubbing soothing circles on his shoulder. George’s hand was on his leg and Lafayette was ok. But when that half hour mark passed, things started to get a little interesting. George’s hand started to move, his fingers circling slowly on Laf’s thigh as he watched the screen. Lafayette was started to regret wearing the thin silk pajamas pants that George had gifted him considering the movements and the fabric combined were pushing him a little farther than his tolerance would allow.

     He took a deep breath, sure that George’s fingers were moving under a purely affectionate intention. But that wasn’t the case. George let his hand slide imperceptibly closer to the man’s warm inner thigh. He knew the fabric was killing Laf by now and it was only a matter of time before he was trying to hide his erection. He peeked over at him, saw the way his teeth pulled at his bottom lip, the blush rising on his neck. He smirked and went back to watching the movie while his fingers moved lower.

     Across the couch, Sam was starting his own torture. His fingers started to move from Lafayette's shoulder to his neck, spelling his name in swirling symbols. Sam leaned over and pressed a kiss into his neck. There was a sharp intake of air and Lafayette closed his eyes and leaned back.

     “Oh my God, you guys are doing this on purpose aren’t you?” Lafayette’s head was resting on the top of the couch as he finally realized what was going on. Both of them doing this at the exact time was entirely too coincidental to be reality.

     Sam laughed and pressed another kiss to his pulse point, “I don’t know what you’re talking about."

     George took the chance to move closer to him and sink his hand deeper between his thighs. “Honestly I don’t know what you were expecting. Especially after Sammy told me this new interesting information about you."

     Lafayette whipped around to glare at Sam. Sam smirked and went back to kissing his neck instead. Lafayette tilted his head back, giving him more access and Sam laughed in response, “I don’t know what's so interesting about it."

     “Awh,” Sam stopped kissing him and pulled his chin down to look at him, “Don’t be like that. Why don’t you sit back like a good little boy and make Daddy proud.” Lafayette sighed but the tent growing in his pants was unmistakable. He leaned his head back again and tried to keep from moaning as George’s hands started to pull at his waistband under the blanket. Sam smirked, “There’s a good boy."

     “Listen,” George’s rough voice was in his other ear, “He can call you ‘good boy’ all he wants but you and I both know you’re just a little whore who doesn’t want any thing other than to feel my hand down your pants."

     “You’re so amazing.” Sam whispered. “The way your muscles tense when I run my fingers along your skin. Does it feel good sweetie?” Lafayette nodded silently. “Don’t worry because this isn’t going to stop anytime soon. I’m going to reach places in you that you don’t even know about it.” Sam’s voice had dropped low and Lafayette couldn’t have taken a breath if he wanted to.

     “I bet he’s telling you how nice you look. He loves to look at you, you know. He likes to watch you cook and do stupid shit like that, but the only thing I like to watch you do is get on your knees where you belong. I like watching those lips of yours wrap around my cock.”

     “I can’t wait to see you all stretched out for me. My pretty boy in his place.” Sam nipped at sucked on his neck and Lafayette whimpered.

     “You’re gonna be so sore when i’m done with you. You won’t be able to sit down without feeling me.” Lafayette moaned low in his throat and clenched his fists.

     Sam chuckled softly, “Breathe my love. It’s going to get a lot worse."

     George started moving his hand then. He’d been holding Lafayette’s erection in his hands, firmly enough to arouse, but not enough to actually do anything but not anymore. George started to slide his fist up and down, catching the slickness that was dripping from the tip and sliding it down his length. “You like this don’t you? You like it when I touch you? I can tell. You can’t even hide it."

     Sam moved his free hand across Lafayette’s chest, running his fingers over his nipples and smiling when Lafayette gasped. “My little boy is just so sensitive for me. I love it.” Sam left wet kisses along Lafayette’s jaw, trailing down his neck and chest.

     Lafayette bit down hard on his lower lip as George’s rough fingers rubbed a certain spot and George chuckled darkly. He continued his impossibly slow pace as he watched the tension in his face grow. Lafayette tried to move, he tried to buck his hips, tried to run his fingers through Sam’s hair but before he could even begin the action, George’s other hand was pulling his head back sharply by his hair and Sam had stopped kissing him.

     “No, my sweet boy.” Sam laughed, “If you want to make me proud, you’ve got to be still.” Sam moved then to pull of his shirt and throw it into the corner. He pulled the blanket off of Lafayette’s lap and then slid to the floor. Lafayette’s cheek reddened as Sam stared at George’s fist slowly moving below the waistband of his pants. George stopped then, to Lafayette’s whines, and started to tug the fabric down.

     George’s voice was in his ear, “Be a good little slut and spread those legs for me."

     Lafayette moved without a fight and spread his legs for Sam to move in between them. His mouth replaced George’s hands and he got to work sending Lafayette into a puddle of moans and French curses. George’s free hand found Sam’s neck and slowed him down, “You better not make him come Sammy. I’ve got plans for him."

     Sam pulled on Lafayette, dragging his lips across his length, before pulling off with an obscene pop. “Oh yea, you know I had forgotten about that.” Sam got up quickly and stepped back so that George could move in closer. He dragged his eyes over Lafayette darkly. He was breathing deeply, his hard cock lying against his stomach, and trying not to move his hands.

     George leaned over and kissed him. He loved seeing Lafayette being taken apart. He kissed him roughly, pulling at his lips and tugging at his hair. When Laf was breathless, George replaced his tongue with fingers accompanied by a low, “You’re gonna want these wet."

     Lafayette saw his chance to get back at him and started to suck on his fingers immedetly. He swirled his tongue around and between the two digits until they were soaking wet and George was vivisbly sporting an erection. “Get up. Turn around.” George demanded and moved when Lafayette did. He helped the Frenchman out of his pants and then watched him turn around. His knees rested on the cushions as his hands gripped the back of the couch. Lafayette was filled with nervous energy and George could practically feel it rolling off of him.

     He assesed him and then shook his head, “No. Do it this way.” He placed warm hands on Lafayette’s hips and repositioned him towards the arm rest. Sam came back after that, several objects that Lafayette couldn’t see in his hands and his heart started to race. “How do you like it?”

     He stepped back and raked his eyes over Lafayette’s body. “Perfect.”

     George stepped forward and ran a down Lafayette’s spine. “My thoughts exactly.” He stepped in front of him and lowered until he was at Lafayette’s eye level. “My patient little slut.” George slid a thumb along Lafayette’s lips. Lafayette’s eyes were dark with hunger and George looked into them and licked his lips softly. “You know,” George smirked before walking turning to Sam and leaving Lafayette. The man’s groan only served to surge him forward. “I don’t think i’ve greeted you properly, Seababe."

     Sam laughed and pulled the man close. “I don’t think so either Georgie.” He pulled at George’s bottom lip, bringing it into his mouth, and pressed himself against him. George wrapped one arm around Sam’s waist, holding him tightly, while his other hand snaked towards Lafayette ass. He gripped the man’s ass cheeks tightly and chuckled into Sam’s mouth when he heard the gasp.

     Sam pulled back and looked at George sweetly, “I think he’s had enough."

     “Ugh, fine.” George nodded and Sam left him to leave kisses down Lafayette’s spine. He arched his back and moaned as Sam’s lips slowly slid down the crack of his ass. He gasped as Sam’s tongue explored his opening. George walked around and tugged Lafayette’s chin up to kiss him roughly. When George stood up, Lafayette’s hand reached out to grab his jeans and pull him forward. George smiled as Lafayette tried to focus through his moans and pull George’s erection out of his pants. “Sammy, let’s see if the French are good at keeping rhythm.” He smirked at Sam who raised his head and laughed.

     “You two are officially the worst tag team ever.” Lafayette’s voice was ragged and full of lust. Lafayette pushed back against Sam’s hips, feeling the erection and grinding against it.

     “Good boys beg.” Sam grabbed for a condom as he answered him.

     Lafayette could barely see straight he was so horny, “Please fuck me. I need it. I need you. Please. I’ll be a good boy I promise.” He ended his sentence with a loud gasp as Sam pressed into him and George took the chance to slide his cock into Lafayette’s mouth and he opened wider to accommodate him. Lafayette was a pro, immediately changing his pace to match Sam’s as he rammed into him. 

     George was definitly recieving the amazing end of this deal because every time Sam’s hips crashing into Lafayette’s, he would growl around his cock sending wonderful sensations pulsing through his body. He slid his fingers through Lafayette’s curls and scratched his head and he groaned again. “Fuck, Laf. Such a dirty little whore. I love the way you use that dirty mouth of yours."

     “Oh my good boy is so tight for me.” Sam moaned as he leaned down to tighten a fist around Lafayette's throbbing cock. Lafayette whined as Sam started to slide his fist up and down his length. “I want my good boy to come with me. I know you’re close."

     Lafayette whimpered a muffled consent, nodding his head as much as he could. Sam gripped him harder, continued to pump into him until his hand gripped Lafayette’s waist and pulled him back onto his cock as he jerked his hips and spilled into him. Sam continued fisting him until he groaned and dug his nails into George’s thigh. Having a full view of Sam tearing Lafayette apart had George toeing the line for the past minute. When Lafayette groaned he was shoved over the line forcefully and he gripped Lafayette’s head and held him while he came down his throat. Lafayette looked up at him with satisfied eyes as he swallowed and sucked every last drop out of him.

     George’s fingers relaxed and Lafayette pulled his head back and left it fall against the arm rest of the couch. Sam was draped over him lazily, not wanting to clean up, and George crouched down to rest his forehead against Lafayette’s. “You did amazingly, my love. I’m so proud of you."

     Lafayette’s eyes lowered as he blinked slowly and a smile appeared on his face. He reached out a hand and ran it along George’s cheek. George smiled and pressed his cheek into his hand. “Let me clean you guys up. Do you wanna move upstairs or stay here?” George whispered. Lafayette pointed to the couch and George chuckled softly, “Alright, here it is."

     George walked through the house, wincing against the cold floor, as he grabbed some dish towels and ran them under hot water. They were in the same position when he returned, not that he thought they would move, and he headed for Sam first. “Sammy, come on, get off him.” George laughed at the disgruntled look Sam gave him. He kissed him on the nose before taking care of the condom and handing him one of the warm towels. George placed a hand on Laf’s back as he slid the warm towel over his body and eased the burn. Sam took the towels while George helped Lafayette sit down on the couch. He winced.

     “Sam fucked you up didn’t he?” George smirked when Laf nodded.  He stretched out along the couch and yawned into his arm.

     “Loved it though.” He answered quietly before closing his eyes. George pulled his underwear back on and threw his sweats to Sam to put on as well when he came back in the room.

     Sam approached him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, “This was fun."

     “My little power top,” Sam blushed, “Didn’t know you had it in you."

     “Shut up.” Sam continued to blush but there was a smile on his face. George lifted Lafayette’s legs up slowly and slid under them. Sam followed his lead and grabbed a couple of blankets to spread over all of them. He brought his feet up to dig them in between the cushions and George threw an arm around him as he nuzzled into his neck.

 


End file.
